


Old Promises

by animangod



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Demons, Gen, Historical References, Hot Springs & Onsen, Living Together, Loving Marriage, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Nudity, Tea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animangod/pseuds/animangod
Summary: Tomoyo offers Kurogane and Fai the roles of Lord and Priest of Suwa.They accept.Lots of Suwa/resettling in Suwa feels to be had.Also, a warm thanks to Parareve for letting me bounce ideas and throw feels at them ahead of time.
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane, Kurogane & Tomoyo of Nihon Country
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

After returning from all their world-hopping adventures, Kurogane had resumed his allegiance to Tomoyo with Fai as his partner. In life, in battle, and in the bedroom. Rather than heartlessly kill enemy ninjas -which had led to his temporary exile- Kurogane was put in charge of training the younger ninjas. His experiences through the worlds had been rather beneficial and the scary reputation he had was ebbed away as the recruits saw that whatever he might have been in the past, to them, he was a strong and kind mentor. 

During the time Kurogane was busy training the ninjas, Fai normally kept busy studying. From politics with Kendappa, to magical discussions over tea with Tomoyo, to recipes with the kitchen staff, to herbal and natural healing with the healers, there was so much to learn. That didn’t stop him from taking breaks and spending plenty of time with his favorite people, or getting involved in other activities.

Four years passed for them at Shirisaki. On a rather peaceful afternoon, they got an unexpected surprise from Tomoyo. While Kurogane had no reason to hide that he was from Suwa, it wasn't something he regularly dwelled on or brought up himself. When Tomoyo called them to have a meeting, things along the lines of their training methods or an inquiry about how both Sakuras were doing or even the next month's festival were at the front of what he thought it might be about. So he was caught completely off guard when it turned out the meeting was to offer them the roles as Lord and Priest of Suwa.

He was thankful Tomoyo had included Fai in the meeting and explained both the political nature of the request - how Suwa Province was a pivotal area that she and Kendappa oversaw - and the personal reasons. Kurogane was sure if it was  _ just _ a political request, Kendappa would be doing the explaining.

While Suwa was once more a growing province, it had once been Kurogane's home, and Tomoyo thought he might want to return and assured if he chose to do so as the Lord, he would still be working for her and keeping up his oath.

As for Fai, she was confident he would be well-received by the citizens and considering his interest in non-magical healing, she believed the lands of Suwa would suit him well. And well, she was right about a lot of things, even after she gave up her dream-seeing powers.

But as she specified, it was their choice whether to stay at Shirasaki Castle and continue life there or go to Suwa.

At night, over light sake and starlight, Kurogane and Fai talked. Kurogane filled Fai in on what duties he knew the Lord and Priest(ess) were responsible for, although he was sure there were more things his parents did for Suwa that he was too young to notice or know about.

They talked over things like Fuuma's visits and how best to communicate with their Clow children, as absconding for a couple days would be harder if they had more duties.

They talked over what staying would mean. Because little would change, but some things definitely would.

After two weeks of considering, they gave Tomoyo their answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Beneath the ancient sakura tree, they drank tea with Tomoyo before sharing the conclusions they had reached together, clearly stating they were willing to take the roles upon themselves.

Tomoyo looked energized by their decision -a decision of growth and moving forward with their lives together- and that energy transformed into a whirlwind of preparations.

Between being pulled aside and used as live mannequins by Tomoyo, going over paperwork with Kendappa and all the other details they had to attend to ahead of time, they were quite busy yet both still tried to keep some normalcy to their daily routines beforehand. Kurogane continued to train the younger ninjas and Fai continued to study.

Word travelled fast through the castle -gossip spread faster than wildfire- and it didn't take anytime at all for others to begin congratulating them for their upcoming positions. Fai met them with friendly smiles and words of thanks while Kurogane met them with stoicism and replying that he still expects them to keep doing their best.

Cart loads of supplies were sent ahead of time. From shelf stable foods to clothes to medicinal supplies, from record keeping books to seeds to lacquer laden gifts to alcohol, loyal warriors of Kendappa and Tomoyo delivered the supplies to Suwa Manor before returning to Shirisaki. With the return of their warriors, it was only a matter of days before Kurogane and Fai would leave, and all sense of routine halted for them.

Between the official court processions of swearing in and bestowing their new titles, to the formal ceremonies, packing for the trip, and five separate farewell celebrations, it was an exhausting last few days with little sleep. They were of the few who fortunately did not suffer a hangover from the sheer amount of liquor consumed.

On the day they were to depart, Tomoyo was one of the first few up, helping out in the kitchen, when she heard the familiar light steps of Kurogane, having come by for a predawn cup of tea.

"Good morning, Kurogane," she greeted, fond as ever.

"Hey Tomoyo," he greeted.

"Is Fai up as well?"

"Mm." He began to prepare a pot, one of the few things he enjoyed preparing. "He's washing up before we have to head onto the road."

"I wanted a private word with you before you left anyway. We can talk over your tea."

"Hm." He nodded in understanding. When the tea was steeped, Kurogane grabbed them each a cup before he carried the cups and the pot of tea and followed behind Tomoyo.

The room was a familiar one, the one he had awoken in when he first came to Shirisaki. A lot had changed since then, but some things hadn't. Kneeling down, he poured a cup and sat it in front of Tomoyo, who returned the favor and poured a cup for Kurogane.

A comfortable silence of friends fell between them as they savored those first sips. It would be a while since they would have a chance to enjoy a cup of tea together. After their cups were empty, rather than fill them immediately, Tomoyo looked ready to say something and Kurogane set his cup to the side.

She pulled out a beautiful writing box, finished with black lacquer, gold inlay and mother-of-pearl, and held it out to him. "I had this specially prepared."

While Tomoyo normally didn't surprise him -he knew the feeling of her presence around better than most- she managed to surprise him when he opened up the box and saw what was inside. His breath faltered for a moment and he was temporarily at a loss for words. Silently, he set the lid back on and placed the writing box in front of him, before he looked back at her, to be certain he was understanding her clearly.

"Kurogane.." Tomoyo reached out and gently held his hand as she looked up at him, "when you get to Suwa-han, be sure to give him this."

"It's really okay?" He asked

"I'm sure you have thought about it since he is the one you chose with all your heart," Tomoyo said and only let out a fond smile at the way his cheeks and ears burned pink at those words. "I'm happy for you, Kurogane. Now - let me bless you once more, before I see you off."

Kurogane bowed his head and drew his sword out to hold ceremoniously before her rather than respond with words.

* * *

Dawn had since gone by and as many of the day warriors had their morning meal, Kendappa, Tomoyo and Sôma stood outside of Shirisaki as Fai and Kurogane stood by a pair of horses. What few bags they had were primarily supplies to last the trip to Suwa Manor.

"Thank you again for all you've done," Fai said graciously.

"It was no problem," Kendappa said politely, before making a soft jab, "Look after Kurogane for us, so he doesn't become stagnate."

"I sure will," Fai said with a playful grin sent towards the aforementioned man.

Kurogane let out a quiet snort in response. "Cmon, we should get going before the waterworks start."

Kurogane mounted his mare, resting on her back and looked over at the three ladies who had done their best to care for him and raise him after his family were killed, who looked after him after Celes and anytime he showed up during the world-hopping days, and when he finally returned with just Fai. They understood him as well as his family from Clow did.

He knew he'd miss a lot of things about Shirisaki, but mostly he would miss them. They were his family, as well.

Following Kurogane's lead, Fai climbed up onto his own before smiling down at the three ladies. "We will see you again, right?" Fai asked.

Tomoyo nodded briefly, "if I can't find the time to see how things are going in person, I'll be sure to send a summons."

"Go ahead and send one… but do come out sometime … we can sit down and have tea together," Kurogane softly murmured.

Tomoyo hid her smile behind her sleeve, "with such a cordial invite, now I'll have to make time after you two are all settled in."

Kurogane let out a tiny smile at that. "We'll look forward to it."

* * *

Authour's Notes:

The farewell conversation took the longest part writing for this chapter. So hopefully it came out alright.


	3. Chapter 3

The path, Fai found, was well traveled, a clearly beaten path with moss covered rocks, wild shrubs and tall trees that made even Kurogane look small in comparison lining the way forward.

Statues sat at the edge of the highway, near cleared paths that led to torii gates as though to protect travelers and announce the forest shrine.

Every now and again, there were buildings that offered lodging and food as well as other services. There were bathhouses, booths that sold local goods, and even a couple pawn shops that interrupted nature's design.

Eventually, Fai nudged his horse closer to Kurogane, and the difference was enough to grab his attention. "You okay?"

"Yes.. but you've been more quiet than usual today."

"How have I been more than usual?" Kurogane didn't think he was that much of a talker.

"Well," Fai hummed, "you have. You usually would have something to say by now. And it left me wondering… What was it like? Your home?" Fai asked softly. He didn't have to say before _that man_ intervened.

Kurogane grew silent at that, his throat tightening. He closed his eyes, breathing slowly. Fai didn't pry as Kurogane collected himself and minutes passed with only the familiar clop of horse hooves on the trail and the wind blowing cooly through the trees before Kurogane felt his voice wouldn't crack on him and he finally spoke.

"Far as I knew, everyone in Suwa loved Mother and Father. Mother was a priestess and made wards to protect Suwa and Father killed the demons that got through. Life was… it wasn't perfect or easy but .. it was good."

Fai reached over and gently set a hand on his arm, and Kurogane looked over and there was a small compassionate smile there. He could tease him, there was enough material available to come up with numerous playful remarks, but he felt now wasn't the time for that. There would always be other times, when Kurogane's old wounds weren't so open and raw, where a playful banter would do more good than harm. "I'm glad it was good."

Kurogane nodded a little as he swallowed the lump that built in his throat. "Mn… yeah."

* * *

When it began to get late, they both kept an eye out for a place to rest for the night. While fine with camping out themselves, their horses could use a proper rest since they still had many more miles to cover before they even made it to Suwa Province.

"Ah good, there's a ryokan here," Kurogane commented.

"Ryokan?" Fai inquired. It wasn't a word he'd had much use for during his stay at Shirisaki.

"Mm. Remember when we worked at the onsen?"

"I do.. Eri-chan scolded you for not listening," Fai softly teased.

"Mm…" Kurogane nodded a little, a hint of fluster rising, "well ryokan provide rooms, food and a bath, but they're more of an inn than an onsen which is more meant for relaxing," Kurogane explained.

"Ah, I see," Fai said, taking in the provided information. "Have you been to them a lot?"

"Wouldn't say a lot but.. when.." Kurogane cleared his throat, "when my parents were still alive, sometimes I had to travel away from home and so occasionally I stayed at ryokans."

* * *

"Good evening, will you be staying the night?"

"If there is room."

"Of course, of course," the owner assured, "I'll have my wife set out the futons." He called out a little louder, "Hiroko, would you mind fixing two more beds?"

There were soft steps against the tatami floor as Hiroko came into the entrance room before she stared like she'd seen a ghost, long enough silence that her husband looked at her concerned.

"Is everything alright, Hiroko?"

"Y-yes. Two beds, r-right away." She bowed before leaving quickly.

"I hope we haven't offended her," Fai said, bordering apologetically.

"I'm sure it's those rumors getting to her. She really adored the Main family."

"What rumors?" Kurogane asked curiously.

"Ah, well … it's well known around here the Lord and Mistress of Suwa died protecting Suwa and the fate of the Young Master was left uncertain after he killed a powerful demon. Lately though, there's been an increasing amount of rumors the Young Master is alive and will be returning to Suwa-han. Everytime we have guests, she still hopes to see the Young Master among them."

"Who was this Young Master?" Fai asked, even if he suspected he knew who it was.

"Never met the Young Master - I don't travel myself - but Hiroko met him when she was a child. She's originally from Suwa Province and has always spoken fondly of him. One cannot blame her; the Young Master saved her village by taking out a demon. There were repairs to be done, sure, but when it comes to demons, a few repairs is nothing. Back then, the Mistress was ill and working so hard for everyone's sake. Hiroko picked flowers for the Mistress and gave them to the Young Master and-" Hashimoto explained to Fai.

Kurogane remembered the incident well. His father's retainer, Yukiyo, had gone with him and while he was able to defeat the demon, it was not before the girl’s father had been injured fending it off until they arrived. Afterwards, her father did his best to assure his wounds would heal with a lick. He remembered how the townspeople were all so kind and full of love and appreciation for him and his parents, who fought the best they could to keep Suwa and everyone in the lands safe, and how the town's elder softly scolded him for being hard on himself. He remembered Hiroko had pigtails back then.

While he felt he ought to let her know at some point she was right about him, he thought it best to wait to reveal he was the Young Master. He planned to wait until after they paid for their stay. Otherwise, they might insist on not letting them pay and if they did, he'd feel like he was taking away something from them, from someone who had done her best to make his mother smile.

With the futons set out, they left their shoes by the entrance and Hiroko guided them to their room, sliding the shoji door open to the room. The room had the same tatami flooring, two futons set out for them and a low table.

"Ah, it looks so cozy. Thank you," Fai beamed.

"It's no trouble. Will you be wanting dinner or to bathe first?" She asked.

"Dinner, please," Kurogane replied.

With a bow, she walked off to prepare them a meal. Using the time, they removed their luggage from the horses and stored them inside the oshiire before they changed into the provided yukata. Unlike the ones Tomoyo made for them, these were very generic sized, to fit as many as possible. 

Hiroko brought the food in on a tray and set the dishes on the low table - bowls of soba with vegetables, plates with cooked fish, hot tea as well as teacups and chopsticks.

"Thank you," they thanked her sincerely. As much as both were looking forward to the hot meal, Fai was also thankful nothing was pickled.

She bowed before leaving to let them eat in peace, lingering briefly in the doorway, before heading to check on their other guests.

"Itadakimasu," they both said over the food before picking up their chopsticks.

Fai still had an issue now and then with grabbing small items, but he was much better than when he first began, although he'd resort to a fork given half a chance at one.

Kurogane knew that, which is why he had snuck one from their travels into their bags for when they made it to Suwa Manor. If they still had forges from their wood tool making days available, he planned to make him a set so he didn't always have to use chopsticks while at their soon-to-be home.

Dinner was peaceful, and afterwards, they washed up so they could soak in the outdoors springs. The stars shone overhead and the breeze gave the air a comfortable chill. Joining the few others in the onsen, they stepped into the waters, barer than they were born.

"This is rather nice," Fai sighed pleasantly, letting his body sink shoulders deep into the mineral-rich waters, while his towel now rested atop his head.

Kurogane made a soft grunt in agreement as he casually leaned on his elbows, keeping his artificial arm out of the waters. While he loved horses and he enjoyed riding them, there was nothing quite like being able to enjoy a relaxing soak to end a long day.

After spending several minutes relaxing, they climbed back out and used the towel for modesty's sake. In the wash room again, they used the second towel for drying off with before donning their yukatas back on.

Returning to their room, the dinner dishes had been picked up while fresh tea had been prepared and left on the low table.

Sitting at the table, they poured each other tea and discussed the distance they hoped to travel the following day. As it was getting later, they returned the pot to the couple and wished them a good night, before retiring to their room for the evening.

Fai settled into his futon before he rolled onto his side to face Kurogane, "hey Kuro-sama?"

"Hm?" Kurogane glanced over towards Fai.

"It seems this Young Master was rather popular too. What was he like?"

Kurogane thought of what he could say. "I'll tell ya when we're in Suwa."

"Promise?"

"Yeah.. promise."

"Alright," Fai agreed, before nudging his futon a little closer to Kurogane, and getting a hand brushing through his hair.

Fai leaned into the hand, enjoying the lingering touches along his scalp. "Get some rest, Kuro-sama."

"You too," he murmured, and leaned in enough to press a soft kiss to Fai's forehead. Kurogane left his hand carding softly through Fai's hair as he closed his eyes to sleep.

Fai smiled fondly at the sight before getting some shut eye himself.

* * *

The following morning, Fai loaded their few things back onto the horses for them while Kurogane handed over payment for their stay in an envelope. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"It was no trouble," Hashimoto assured with a bow as Hiroko stood beside her husband to join him in sending them off with wishes of safe travels.

Kurogane bowed in return before climbing up onto his horse's back.

Fai smiled over at him. "Ready to continue, Kuro-sama?"

"Mm," he nodded barely and took a final moment to say, "Oh, right, before I forget to say it … Mother loved the Rurikarakusa you gave the 'Young Master'."

* * *

Authour's Notes:

Flower Girl: I wanted a flower or generous name meaning and liked this one.

Hiroko (first name) 寛子

寛 (hiro) meaning "tolerant, generous" combined with 子 (ko) meaning "child".

The husband: I wanted something that sounded like he happily lived in the same spot and liked this name.

Hashimoto (surname) 橋本

橋 (hashi) meaning "bridge" and 本 (moto) meaning "base, root, origin".

Ryokans: Since most information has been updated to current ryokans, I had some information that was typical of the time period (the tatami floors, the wood exterior, often located by natural springs, dinner brought to guest's room, futons laid out by the family) and I had to guess which may have come originally from that time period (the entry room, money handed over in envelope). Ryokans, like onsens, were usually a family-run business.

Yukata: According to Samurai Market, yukata 'literally means "bathing cloth", and it was originally intended to be just that. Traditionally, the garment is worn after bathing in a communal bath, functioning as a quick way to cover the body and to absorb remaining moisture.' 'In particular, the garment is the typical dress code for guests at ryokan.'

Rurikarakusa: Better known in English as nemophila or Baby Blue Eyes. In the flower language, they mean "success everywhere". It is also associated with emotional healing and reducing stress.


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of a nearby river made a constant sound, a gentle whoosh that mixed with the soft clop of hooves against the cobbled road.

Kurogane knew the path, although the highway made it easier not to get lost. It was something he remembered like the stars of Suwa.

Talking about the area didn't come naturally - he was by no means Syaoran who spoke so animatedly about history and relics of the past - but he still tried. He knew Fai had been working hard to adjust, and even if it had been nearly two decades since he had been there so his information might be a little out of date, he figured the least he could do was step out of his own zone for a while for Fai's sake.

Kurogane found Kiso Road was easy enough to talk about because it hadn't really changed in all those years.

He mentioned how the road led from Shirisaki, through several domains - starting in Shirisaki, it went through the provinces of Saitama, Musashi, Kozuke, Gunma, Suwa, Gifu, Mino, and finally Omi. How it was mostly known as Kiso Road, because of its proximity to Kiso River. How its other popular name was Nakasendo.

How the Kiso Road was one of two roads that connected Shirisaki with the former capital and that of those two, only the Kiso Road went through the mountains in Suwa Province, going right next to Lake Suwa and the Upper Suwa Shrine*. That Kiso Road was chosen for its role as a trade route and used to help the Lords travel with ease and deliver critical information faster.

How it had grown from a necessity and certain lodging was reserved strictly for travelling Lords and above - that because of that, they were given extra accommodations should they not naturally draw in enough business, and how he'd never actually stayed at one, even when he could have while working directly for Tomoyo.

How it had been simply a dirt path, worn raw from rickshaw wheels, horses and foot traffic, but through the influence of Kendappa’s grandfather, relatively flat rocks were put into the road for ease of travel and to protect it from turning into mud or washing away when the rains came, and unless something had changed in the last twenty years, some areas would still be rough although none as much as the part closest to Kiso River.

How they were still in Saitama but by tomorrow, they should see the beginnings of the Kiso Valley -a valley that travelled from Gunma to Gifu Province- although it would be a while before they reached the actual valley. He mentioned how post towns would soon be popping up every hour or so. That whenever they got tired, it wouldn't be too hard to find a place to get food and rest, like the ryokan they were at last night. How there was one town - Urawa - that would be more of a little detour while in Saitama. Living by the riverside, they had a variety of fresh fish dishes, but the bigger draw was their grilled eels.

Figuring they could use a break, Fai suggested, "if it's a little detour, why not take it? It sounds like fun getting to try their local dish."

Kurogane grunted and when he saw the sign for Urawa, he softly urged his mare off the highway and to the road towards the fishing town.

Elegantly tended-to bonsais, red maples and stone guideposts welcomed them as the woodland birds chirped freely. Fai smiled as he looked around at the peaceful feeling. Here was still under Tomoyo's protection that weak demons could slip through but the greater threats were primarily warded away.

Because the river where kappas and ushi-oni roamed were the primary demon threat, locals seemed mostly unconcerned and moseyed about without a worry. Artisans worked on their crafts in full display to encourage buyers. A fire post stood near the middle of the street and an adult sat atop, keeping a lookout for fires or other dangers.

Fai caught himself under the attention of lingering gazes, more than Kurogane who blended in like he was born there - it wasn't too far from the truth.

"It's Kami-sama. Look Ma, Kami-sama is here."

Both men looked around hearing a child's voice and the young boy ran over towards them, so they paused their horses.

He was perhaps six and had a big smile as he bowed towards Fai. "Good afternoon, Kami-sama."

Realizing who the kid thought was a kami, Kurogane couldn't help the tiny grin. While Fai was no spirit, he was from another world, similar to kami. Powerful enough to be a kami too.

Fai, for his part, understood the implication and melodramatically sighed at Kurogane, "you should have said I was visible to the children of this world."

“If you didn't want to be seen by kids, you should have stayed in shinkai," Kurogane rebuffed, going along with it. "Besides, this kid must be wise to see so easily."

"You must be very lucky, Mister!" The boy said, looking over at Kurogane with awe. "You are with Kami-sama."

"Yes, very lucky indeed," Kurogane replied with fondness, casting a small glance over towards Fai.

As the boy rejoined his mother, he made the comment, "Yue Lao-sama must have worked hard that night. They are deeply entangled in their silken cord."

They partook in some local delicacies before continuing their journey.

* * *

Authour's Notes:

Kiso Road: Almost all of that was true, and or using the original province names.

Urawa: due to the Nakasendo Trail/Kiso Road, this fishing town was recognized by many for their savory-sweet grilled eels.

Kappa: an amphibious demon with webbed hands, a depression -called a dish- in their head, and a turtle like carapace on their back. They love cucumbers.

Ushi-oni: a spider-legged, ox headed demon that lives near water, spits poison and likes to eat humans.

Shinkai: the world of Kami.

Yue Lao: an immortal who is believed to live in the moon and appear at night and unite all predestined couples with a red silken cord, after which nothing can prevent their union. 


End file.
